


Woof at Purrst Sight

by StardustWhip



Category: Lady and the Tramp (1955), The Aristocats (1970)
Genre: A display of true arrogance, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Fanfic for two different movies I barely remember from childhood, Fluff, Rare Pairings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustWhip/pseuds/StardustWhip
Summary: The kittens were delighted to live in a whole new country. The innocence of youth knew no bounds, it seemed. Duchess, on the other hand, wished she could be so ecstatic when her whole life was about to change.A wish that would be granted as soon as she met Lady, the adorable little spaniel belonging to Adelaide’s new neighbors.





	Woof at Purrst Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe where Duchess never met Thomas O’Malley and Lady never met Tramp. Or, I guess you could imagine that they still did meet them but there was no romantic relationship. The choice is yours!

Lady was, at the risk of being redundant, a lady. Graceful, friendly, calm and collected. But Duchess, the cat whose owner had just moved in next door, did not live up to her name. No, when Lady thought of a duchess, she thought of someone much harsher than the beautiful cat that Duchess was.

Everything that made Lady a lady, multiply it by ten and that was Duchess, at least in Lady’s eyes. Where Lady would sometimes let the facade of gracefulness drop, it wasn’t a facade for Duchess. Where Lady was friendly, Duchess was benevolent, where Lady was calm and collected, Duchess had the patience of a saint.

And, while Lady knew that it wasn’t the most important thing, she couldn’t deny that Duchess was beautiful on the outside too. Her eyes radiant like sapphires, her snow-white fur, her melodic voice...

Of course, Duchess was too humble to see how perfect she was, which only made her more perfect in Lady’s eyes. 

It’s little wonder that the tenderhearted little dog would fall in love, species difference be damned. 

——

Duchess had been quite hesitant about moving to America. She knew she couldn’t stop her owner, considering that she was a cat, and Adelaide was a human, but that didn’t mean she had to he happy.

The kittens, on the other hand, were delighted to live in a whole new country. The innocence of youth knew no bounds, it seemed. She wished she could be so ecstatic when her whole life was about to change.

A wish that would be granted as soon as she met Lady, the adorable little spaniel belonging to Adelaide’s new neighbors. With her floofy ears and her infectious smile, Duchess couldn’t help but be instantly smitten.

Of course, her appearance wasn’t the only brilliant thing about Lady. Her kindness, her friendliness, the way she would stand up for Duchess when a more unruly animal bothered them… She was truly just all around a joy to be around.

As for her children, oh, they took to her just about instantly. And she was so good with them too. Lady, it seemed, was always down to play, or give them a bath. 

And that was another thing; she could get them to take baths! That was something even Duchess and Adelaide struggled with from time to time, but it seemed her kittens really were just that charmed by Lady.

And when one of them said or did something naughty, she would scold them gently, guiding them down the right path. And she couldn’t be expected to do that, she wasn’t their mother, but she did anyway, out of the goodness of her heart.

Really, Lady would make a good second mother to the kittens.

...Ahem.

If- if that was what she wanted, that is.

——

Marie stuck her tongue out, bored out of her mind as she looked between her mum and Lady, blushing red as tomatoes, and stuttering like broken records. “Oh, when are they finally going to admit they’re in love?”

Toulouse rolled his eyes. “When they fall in love, probably.” He scratched behind his ear, fully relaxed and much less invested in his mom’s love life than Marie was. “Y’can’t rush them.”

Meanwhile, in contrast to both his siblings, Berlioz was simply confused. “Wait… Mom and Lady are in love?”

Marie lifted her chin up smugly. “Yes, of course. They’re clearly already in love. And they’re going to just come out and say it any moment now!”

“But…” Berlioz frowned, seemingly more bemused than he was before. “But they’re both girls.”

“Yeah, we can see that.” Toulouse said dismissively before moving his glance to Marie. “But what if they don’t wanna have a girlfriend yet? Looks like they’re pretty happy right now.”

“But…” Muttered Berlioz, still wrapping his head around the conversation his older siblings were having. “But Lady’s a dog. And Mom is a cat.”

“Yes, Berlioz, we know.” Marie replied offhandedly. “Anyway, Toulouse, they might look happy now, but just imagine how happy they might be if they were together. And you don’t think they deserve that?!”

“What?” Toulouse was taken aback. “I do, I do think they deserve it. I just, y’know, I’m being patient.”

“Wait!” Berlioz shouted out, grabbing the attention of the other two kitties. “You two don’t get it. If Lady’s a dog, and Mom is a cat, and they’re both girls…” He paused for dramatic effect. “How are we ever gonna have another sibling?!”

There was a silence as the other two cats pondered the question. A very brief silence before Toulouse shrugged it off. “I don’t really want another sibling. Two is enough.”

Marie nodded. “I mean, I do want another sibling. But, some sacrifices must be made in the name of love.”

There was another silence, slightly longer this time, before Toulouse proclaimed, “I’m bored. Wanna see if Jim Dear’ll give us treats?”

“Yeah!” Marie brightened up. And two kittens walked off, the third only hesitating a moment before joining them.

A shame, too. If they’d stayed, they might have seen Lady and Duchess sharing their first kiss.


End file.
